User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 2 (Part 2)
Team Ferocity are seen getting in two separate taxis. In the first one is Ariel in the front seat, with Berry, Izzy, and Scarlett sitting in the car. Berry: I do feel that Derpy sort of suppressed my ideas, and he does patronize me a lot. Ariel: *nods* I’m running this task, and he’s just kind of taking over. Izzy: Berry, I like your anger. You need to use that spirit to really convince consumers that this is a good app. Anger could benefit you. Scarlett: … Izzy: Ha. Just, um, joking, you guys. I’m just trying to support Berry so we can win. Ariel, Scarlett, and Berry: *laugh* In the other car in the front seat is Derpy, while in the backseat left to right is Darules, Welly, and VUF. Derpy: I’m getting pretty annoyed with Berry. He’s so childish and slowing us down. Darules: Yeah. Like the traffic light I found in my peanut butter sandwich. Derpy: Ariel isn’t the best leader either. She’s sort of just acting calm the whole time. Why be acting calm when you need to push a team forward? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Narrator: Keen to create a character for their app… Flurry, Twitty, and James are seen running out of a building. Flurry: Alright, guys, let’s get down to work. Narrator: Flurry’s team are on the hunt for a piece of Slangatang. Twitty: *to Truteal* Pretend that you’re mouth is really wide open, as if you’re about to say something really important. Truteal: *opens mouth very wide* Twitty: That is absolutely brilliant. Flurry: *takes photo of Truteal* Next, the three are seen with ThomasVeggieDramaFan Flurry: *to Thomas* Pretend that you’re yawning. Thomas: *pretends to yawn* Next, the three are seen with Smartbook, taking a photo of Smartbook with a hat on. Twitty: *extends ruler from Flurry’s phone to Smartbook’s face* Do you mind if we take the hat off? Smartbook: Okay. *takes hat off* Twitty: Alright, now say Aaaaaaaaaa. Smartbook: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *laughs* Flurry, Twitty, and James return to app designer. Flurry: Designer, we’re back. *points to photo of Smartbook with a hat* I want to keep the one face in the whole thing, and change the hats on and off. That’ll tell you which accents are which. James: *eyes narrow down* Flurry: *to camera* Sincerely, I’m confident about the app we’re producing. Flurry: *to Twitty and James* Should we start planning? Twitty: Let’s sketch hats. *various drawings done by Twitty are seen on a board of different hats* James: *to camera* If it was down to me, I wouldn’t go for the actual app we’ve gone for in the end. I guess only time will tell if we’ve made the right decision. Zoom-in to a private room inside a building. Narrator: Casting themselves as the voices of Slangatang… Freddie: *reads notebook* Come on, buddy, you can’t drive it, so park it. Narrator: Freddie, Tyler, Brady, and Caitlin. Brady: Ok, one I have is a person from WikiWales. I wrote *does Welsh accent* Has anyone seen my sheep? Tyler: That’s funny, but I think we need something that is more well-known. Caitlin: How about my random accent? *puts on sudden male British accent* Hey, mate. How’s your wife and my kids? Tyler: ….No. Stryzzar: *laughs to himself at Caitlin, writing something down* Narrator: Slang selected. Time to record the results. Brady: *at recording booth beside a computer* *puts on Irish accent* The craic is deadly. I was absolutely hammered. Freddie, Tyler, and Caitlin: *laugh* Caitlin: *puts on Irish accent* I love the farm. Tyler: *holds in laughter* Caitlin: *Irish* I absolutely love rugby. Absolutely wonderful. *whispers into microphone words no-one else can hear* I’ve also killed my wife and sheep. Freddie: *stops laughing* Wait, I didn’t hear that last part. Caitlin: Oh, I was just, uh, muttering words no-one else could hear. You know how the Irish, um, whisper things under their breath…? Freddie: …..Oh yeah! Brady: I’m pretty over the moon about this, guys. Stryzzar: *confused face* Stryzzar: *to camera* They’ve done the recording, they haven’t looked over it, and they have so much faith in this. I’m pretty perplexed. It just seems so bland and meaningless to me. I might be missing something, but I don’t see anything here. Freddie: *into microphone* *announcing voice* *voice is deep* Slang Brady: *deep voice* a Caitlin: *intentionally confused and squeaked voice* Tang? Freddie: *slight glare at Caitlin* Freddie: *to camera* I’m confident we can win this task, and if I spend any time arguing with Caitlin, we could be late, but she’s really slowing down our masterpiece. All of Team Ferocity are seen at a computer with Phoenix. Sitting at a computer left to right are Izzy, Phoenix, Ariel, Scarlett, and VUF. They are all looking at a logo on the computer designed by Phoenix. Ariel: Oh, I like this. The logo has Ampi-Apps in complete yellow text with a black background. Narrator: Following Ariel, Ferocity’s app gets an identity… Welly, Berry, Derpy, and Darules make sound effects at a microphone. Welly, Berry, Derpy, and Darules: *intentionally arguing* *all yelling at each other* Dip: … Derpy: *finishes yelling* Whatever. *giggles after recording* Narrator: While the rest of her team record the content. Derpy: *counts fingers 1, 2, 3* *gets to 3, signaling everyone to start* Derpy, Welly, Berry, and Darules: Surprise! Happy birthday! Woooo! *clap hands* Narrator: As well as annoying there’s celebrations and animals. Berry: Meow. Welly, Darules, and Derpy: *laugh at Berry* Berry: *laughs* Stop it. No seriously though, guys. I need to start my me-meowing. Welly: Okay, look. *uses himself as a shield for Berry* *holds hands up wide, blocking him from hearing laughter* You might not hear any. Berry: I’ll try to focus on the task. *clears throat* Meow. Meow. Derpy: *to camera* I’m not entirely confident about the product. I don’t think the sounds we produced were too brilliant. Darules: *into microphone* *sheep noise* Baaaaa. I’m a cow. Derpy: *to camera* I think we may have a disaster. Narrator: 7:30PM. Flurry, Twitty, and James walk towards a car. Narrator: Designs finished. Sounds recorded. The teams head home. Various zoom-in shots of different people in cars, including Derpy, Caitlin, and Ariel. Narrator: Both apps built overnight will match the team’s specifications. Queen: *seen designing Ampi-App* Flurry, Twitty, and James enter Dynamo meeting room. They are welcomed by Freddie, Tyler, Brady,and Caitlin. Freddie: Hey, guys. Tyler: This is going to be so easy. Berry, Derpy, Welly, and Darules enter the Ferocity meeting room. Ariel: *smiles* *opens arms wide to point to seats* Narrator: The teams must get people to download their apps from online app stores. Punchy descriptions will be essential. James: *works on text* Izzy: Alright, here’s mine. *reads summary from notebook* Screeching talks, an animal snorts, a fast and snappy app, created for the joker inside you. Meanwhile, James reads from text. James: *from notebook* Slangatang is the app that gives you the apportunity to do hilarious vocal accents from around the world. Flurry: I applaud that. Freddie: I do have one issue though. We should maybe make this longer since it is a good app. Flurry: Well I’m leading, so it’s my decision. Freddie: But, Flurry: Shush. Narrator: Critical to an app’s success are technology review websites… Flurry: Okay, so I want to take two workers I have faith in to come with me, and I’m choosing Twitty and Caitlin. Narrator: Winning their support could help an app go global. Freddie: I’m just a bit concerned that you made a random decision. I’ve sold great things in the previous task, so maybe I should come along. Flurry: But you were called back into the boardroom. Freddie: So was Caitlin. Flurry: Just trust me, guys, alright? *laughs* Alright, let’s get started. Rest of the team besides Caitlin and Twitty: *no laughter* *confused* Meanwhile, with Team Ferocity. Ariel: Okay, it’s been a long day. We have a fantastic app we need to sell. Narrator: There’s a gaming fair in town where they can pitch their apps directly to the public. Ariel: Okay, a person I think will be great to go to the public is Berry. He’ll be great with young people since he’s energetic so I want him to pitch there. Berry: Okay, sounds good. Ariel: Welly, I want you to lead the sub-team. Welly: Okay. Category:Blog posts